The Only One I Have Left
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: [Fuuin] Being a single parent can suck at first, but when you realise you're all he's got, you try to make it the best, even if it's just for him. One shot.


**The Only One I Have Left**

**Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi is not mine, which means I don't own it. Nintendo and Intelligent Systems, however, owns it. GO BUG THEM.

**Summary: **Being a single parent can suck at first, but when you realise you're all he's got, you try to make it the best--just for him.

**Author's Notes: **My first genfic! There's no pairings in this, as it's centred on Roy and Eliwood's relationship as father and son. Sweet and makes you wanna go "AWWW". So yes. This takes place pre-Fuuin, during Fuuin, and a bit after Fuuin. Please read and review (if you have the time to). Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

When Ninian died, Eliwood had no idea what to do. While he spent most of his time with Roy, Ninian was the one who took care of his needs, and therefore knew his preferences. Eliwood knew none of that. He learned from Hector that being a single parent was hard, as there would be no one to care for your child, resulting in hair-pulling and running around for people that you could trust farther than you could throw them. It was made even more difficult due to the fact that Eliwood had a marquess-state to run, and with his wife's death, a funeral to arrange, a five year old to care for, and his general health and sanity to keep in check. He had no idea what to do. 

Roy was a child that, unlike others, preferred to be off by himself, whether it was being in Castle Pherae's library or in the courtyard. He kept mostly to himself, except when his best friend, Lilina, came over. The reason for him being a bit off to the side from the rest of the children his age was due to his being shy and the fact that all the children his age were stuck up snobs. He didn't like snobs. Thus why he only had Lilina.

Roy was very close to his mother, and didn't understand the concept of death at all. He wanted to know why Marcus had said Ninian was "on a permanent vacation" and wanted to know when she was coming back. And what, exactly, did "permanent" mean? His mother rarely left on trips, short or long. That was usually his father's domain, due to the fact that he had Pherae to take care of and meetings to attend.

Eliwood was tired and not getting any younger. He wasn't tired and old because of his son, as Roy wasn't a handful, unlike other children. He was tired and old because of the Elimine-damned estate, the riots, the threats of war (which threatened the welfare of his child), people demanding the taxes be lowered, nobles wanting taxes higher...he was practically on the verge of a breakdown. Marcus kept him in check.  
"If not only for your sake," Marcus said, "but for your son's."

When Roy was twelve, he set off for House Ostia to learn all he needed to take over as Marquess Pherae when the time came (which would hopefully not be any time soon). As much as Roy loved Lilina and Lord Hector, he didn't want to go, and in fact, begged his father to let him stay in Pherae. Eliwood insisted Roy go, no matter how much he didn't want Roy to and wanted so much to take Roy's suggestion. But no. Roy went to Ostia, Eliwood stayed and saw him off. Castle Pherae felt very empty, and that night he cried. He cried because he was worried for his son.

When Eliwood heard that Bern had declared war, his heart nearly stopped. His best friend had already had most of the Lycian Alliance off on the road to battle, but Eliwood knew he couldn't join him. His illness became too much of a burden to do anything. He wrote a letter to Roy telling him to come back home immediately, that he was to go out and meet Lord Hector, and that he was to fight along side him in the fight against Bern. He hesitated sending it, wanting so much to throw the parchment into the fireplace and speak nevermore about it, but he made a vow that if Lycia were under attack, _everyone_ would fight to defend it. Pherae was apart of it. He had to do it. Sending it with Marcus, he gave strict orders to bring Roy home safely. Marcus pledged his life, and took his two apprentices with him. He didn't want Roy involved with the war at all, but this was the last resort. Roy had to go. Eliwood put his head in his hands.

Eliwood received a letter a few months later detailing that Roy was too injured to fight for a while, and Eliwood immediately thought the worst. That was _his son_ out there. Remarks stating there were no casualties due to "Master Roy's excellent tactics to conserve soldiers and fight in a system". This puzzled Eliwood. Why was Roy commanding the Lycian Alliance? His answer was in the next letter, written in the familiar script that belonged to his fifteen-and-a-half year old:

"_Dear Father,  
You seemed puzzled in your last letter. The reason why I am commanding the Lycian Alliance is because Lord Hector is dead._"

Eliwood was dumbfounded. When did this happen? Hector was not one to just up and die; he would've heard it _somewhere_...unless Ostia was keeping it under wraps.

"_The Alliance was almost finished, so I've taken over what was left and recruited more. I assure you, we'll wear Bern down gradually. At this rate, in around three months, the war will be over. I can't promise you this, but I'll try._

_I'm fine. The injuries I sustained were nothing; Marcus wouldn't let me fight because I had a deep gash across my torso and a busted lip. He reminds me of you in that aspect. A single cut and you'd have me refrain from getting out of bed until it healed. But these weren't little cuts, either. Either way, I'm healed up and fine. I promise you I'll be careful._

_However, I can't promise you I'll come home. No one can. As much as I'd like to be positive in my letters to you (to refrain you from worrying half to death over my safety, of course), the grim reality is that this is a __war. But I promise you I'll come home in one piece._"

Eliwood placed the letter down. When Roy was a child, he could feel his heart getting stabbed whenever his son was hurt, papercut, scrapes, cuts, whatever. But _gashes_? Knives went through his heart like fire. Even though Roy said not to worry, he couldn't help _but_ worry. That's what parents do, he thought. That's what they do. The fact that Roy simply said "I can't promise you I'll come home" echoed through his mind and haunted him for days thereafter. He knew one thing: if Roy was among the death count, he would end up going insane. Roy was everything to him. He was all he had left.

When Roy came home bruised, scarred, but overall fine, Eliwood thanked the gods and nearly died of happiness. Not only did Marcus' word saying "On my life I will bring him home to you safe and sound even if I don't make it" become fulfilled, so did Roy's.  
"I told you I'd come back in one piece." Roy was never hugged so hard in his life. Lilina winced; she could've _sworn_ she heard a cracking sound coming from one of Roy's ribs.

The night Roy came home, when it was just him and Eliwood, the sixteen year old sat back in his chair.  
"You worried about me too much."  
"I'm your father. That's what fathers do."  
Pause. Roy sipped the liquid in his glass.  
"And I assured you that I would be alright."  
Another pause.  
"You're my son. I'm supposed to fret over trivial things concerning you." A chuckle. Roy stared at the red liquid in his glass.  
"...I'm _your_ son. You're not supposed to worry. If I were someone _else's_, then yes, perhaps...but I'm _yours_." Eliwood raised an eyebrow.  
"I get everything from you. It's only natural I would be alright."  
Eliwood laughed.  
"What's so funny?"  
Controlling himself, Eliwood replied, "Even if you _are_ alright, I still have to worry."  
"Why?"  
Eliwood straightened himself.  
"Because you're the only one I have left. If something happened to you, I don't know what I would do with myself."  
Pause.  
"This has something to do with Mother, doesn't it?"  
Eliwood nodded.  
"I couldn't save her, but I can save _you_. If I can keep you _safe_..."  
Roy placed his hand on his father's.  
"You won't lose me. I promise."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So, if you liked it, hated it, want to correct something, please tell me so! I'm open to all feedback. 


End file.
